Christmas Charities
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is just a short one. 'tis that certain season again, when charity events take place and everyone is jolly and hopes for love and peace. Let's have a closer look at three Detectives from the Metropolitan Police in London.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and only own the ideas of _my _stories.

Please write a **P**rivate** M**essage if you find any mistakes. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

**Summary:** This is just a short one. 'tis that certain season again, when charity events take place and everyone is jolly and hopes for love and peace. Let's have a closer look at three Detectives from the Metropolitan Police in London. Enjoy...

* * *

**.**

**Christmas Charities**

**.**

* * *

"No way! I'm _not_ going to wear that!" She almost spat it out. "Never!"

"Barbara, please!" DI Tommy Lynley tried to convince his Sergeant who refused to wear a white dress with wings made of feathers pinned at its back and a golden halo on a thin metal wire fixed at its collar. "You can't be Santa, could you? So, please, be an angel..."

DS Barbara Havers only snorted. "Well, why can't I be an elf then? I'm pretty sure that Santa's little helpers are female too."

"Hey!" Now DC Winston Nkata protested. "I'm not going to be an angel either!"

"Right. Then I'll have two elves." Tommy sighed. "It's still November, so there should be enough time. The elf costumes are made for boys. Just be quick and tell the tailor to stitch it down at the right places to fit a woman's fine figure, Sergeant Havers."

He winked, but still earned a ball of crumpled paper for that. With a scandalised grunt Barbara had thrown it at her boss.

She was grinning nonetheless.

* * *

At his desk, Winston also grinned. With these two, the duty somewhere near Leicester Square would become an extraordinarily nice time. Lately his superiors had lost a few of their usual inhibitions - well, coming to think of it, Winston realised that they had lost a lot of them in fact, and they even dared to show their deep friendship in public. Winston even noted a few secretly exchanged gazes so full of affection that he knew there was more coming its way. He liked the idea very much. Barbara and Tommy were a great couple.

At the end of such an exciting year and maybe this Christmas, it would be the time for them to realise that they were made for each other in more than just the friendship part of it. In a few weeks, their office Christmas party would take place and Winston hoped that, after a few egg-nogs or hot toddies they would drive home together. He would know if something happened, because on the day after the party, a Saturday, all three would be among the volunteers collecting money for the Met's Fund for London's Homeless People.

Although volunteers was not the right word for it. Assistant Commissioner Hillier had been quite plain when he had told them why he expected his best major crime team to take part.

They would be placed strategically across the city in small groups, near doors to department stores or next to the usual spots of touristic interest. Some would simply sing as a uniformed choir, some would be selling cookies and coffee in small heated tents, some would dress as Santa and his helpers, amuse the children, and hand out leaflets and little gifts. The latter was a task their Super Intendent had chosen his best team for: DI Lynley as Santa Claus and DS Havers and DC Nkata as his helpers.

Winston knew it was going to be great fun.

* * *

...

* * *

Although she would not have to wear that angel costume, Barbara was not convinced completely. Not even in the first days of December.

"We'll be standing there for hours!" she muttered after Tommy had been voicing his joy about the forthcoming events once more.

He shook his head. "We're allowed to have some breaks."

"But we'll start at ten! After our office party!"

"Do you expect a hangover, Barb?" Winston chuckled in the background.

Barbara snorted. "I don't expect me to join the drinking division."

"Not even two or three egg-nogs?" Winston laughed out loud now. "To become a bit loose?"

"Hello?!" Barbara looked around her computer and frowned at her colleague.

Tommy looked up from his laptop. Today he had chosen to work in the main office and not on his own in his personal little cubby. "One or two won't give you a hangover, Barbara."

"Did you get Stuart's report?" she asked.

"Don't run off the track, Barbara!" he laughed. "Oh, come on! The party will be nice. Winston, is there any chance that DI Morton's team has finished their research?"

Winston got up from his chair. He got the hint. "I'll go and ask. Be right back."

* * *

For a few minutes DI Lynley and DS Havers read files on their screens in silence. At the moment, they had no new case to solve and with a bit of luck this would not change until the next year. They were only catching up with paper work and old things that needed further attention or had to be re-checked. It was a quiet December so far.

"Say, Barbara, do you look forward to your spare days after Christmas?" The question came a bit out of the blue but he had asked it almost casually.

She gave a nondescript reply. "Umm... M-hm..."

"Well?" When she still did not answer Tommy looked across the room. He cocked his head. "I'm just asking because mother wants to know if you'll accompany me." He smiled brightly.

"Huh?" Her fingers stopped typing. With big eyes she looked at him. "To Howenstow?!"

He nodded. His face was beaming with hope.

"Naaah!" Smiling in slight disbelief, Barbara shook her head, but when she saw that his face fell, she frowned. "You can't be serious, Sir!"

"Why not? Mother will drop by early on Christmas Eve's morning." Tommy leant back in his chair and began to chitchat. "She'll return from a trip to Australia, where she's visited an old frind, now living there. Somwhere in the north, but I forgot the exact spot. In a tiny village with the name of a town in England. Of course." He gave a short laugh. Barbara smiled. "She'll arrive after an overnight flight and will pick me up at about eight, early, so I can drive her down south. I'd be delighted if you'd come with us."

His broad smile almost made her swoon. Briefly, they shared a look that slowed down time but then she shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I already have other plans with my time?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Tommy's cheeks turned rosy. "Oh. Umm. Yes, of course. So?"

"So, what?"

"What have you planned?"

Now it was her turn to blush. She had never told him about her usual Christmas. Actually, she had never told anyone.

"Is it a secret?" Tommy asked and chuckled.

"No, Sir, it's just... I usually don't brag about it."

Now he grinned. "But the longer you're keeping it to yourself, the more curious I get. Can't you understand that?"

Barbara nodded. "Yeah, well... Five years ago... no, it's already six years since I started it. I..." Hesitating, she sighed. "I always help out at the Christmas Feast of the food bank of Chalk Farm. We're cooking, we're washing clothes, we'll listen to the people who'll come to us. We'll give them a little bit of warmth. Mentally and physically. It's not as much as the Met's charity fund or as glamorous as its ball, but we're doing our little bit of good to these people." She nodded to herself to emphasise the latter. "Every little helps."

"Oh, that's... adorable, Barbara." Tommy had puppy eyes when he looked at her.

"Thank you, Sir." She gave him a coy smile and blushed another bit deeper.

"Will it be during all Christmas days?" As much as he liked the idea of her charity engagement, the hope that it would not be that long was audible in his question.

"Yes, of course." Barbara turned her eyes back to the boring files on her monitor. "Their starvation won't stop after one meal."

"Ah, well, yes, you're right." Tommy sighed, then also returned his attention to the files. "As always..." he murmured.

"Hold that thought, Sir. I'll remind you of it later." Barbara muttered under her breath. She only looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

When DC Nkata returned he found them silent but grinning. He dearly wished he would have heard the conversation they had when he had to be in the other office and he made a mental note to bring a twig of mistletoe to the party.

Just in case...

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Ah, it's so freakin' cold." Barbara complained loudly when she walked into the office.

She peeled herself out of thick winter clothes and tossed them onto her chair. She would not sit there today, because it was the 23rd of December and for an entire day they would be standing outside in the cold, somewhere near Leicester Square, in silly costumes. _An entire day_ were the words Barbara had used. In fact it would be only a four hours duty with breaks.

"You're late, Barb." Winston, already in his elf costume, came in from the small kitchenette adjoining the main office. "But don't bother. He's not here either. Did you have a short night?" In his face there was a naughty grin.

"No. I haven't had more than one of these awful egg-nogs and my cab has brought me home early." she stated neutrally.

"I see." Winston saw her sad eyes and remembered how DI Lynley had been in the chatty grip of Hillier who had surprised his best team with his presence at their little party. There had been no chance for Barbara and Tommy to loosen up together and get closer and there had been no chance at all for Winston to use his little twig of mistletoe on them.

DC Nkata sighed and changed the subject. He ranted about the not so precise weather forecast. "They have predicted that the freeze wave would be here tomorrow at the earliest and now it's already there. I do not appreciate that. Yes, hurry!" He nodded towards Barbara who was waving a green and red costume that had laid on her desk. "You can change in his office. It's open. He's not here yet." Before she had closed the door he called after her. "But don't waste too much time in there, sniffing at his scarf, Barbie."

A slammed door was the only answer he got.

* * *

When she came back to the main office Barbara had to laugh. Tommy stood there, already dressed in his Santa costume. Of course it was red with white furry parts. Around his stuffed belly there was a broad black belt and he had big black boots on. He had not yet put on his hat, nor the wig of long white hair and his false beard still was just flying onto Barbara's desk next to some empty bottles of cheap champagne that had been emptied here the previous evening.

"What?" he asked sulking a bit. "I'm not going to wear that. People have to see my smile and the white wig doesn't match my dark eyebrows. What?"

Barbara had not stopped grinning.

"You look..." She chuckled in reply. "Well... hilarious."

"Ho ho ho!" Tommy answered with a similar grin. "Well, have you looked into a mirror lately? You look quite... interesting yourself!"

She was wearing brown leather boots going up to her knees. Her trousers were green and the furry hemline of her belted red jacket ended just above her thighs. A red and green scarf still hang loosely around her neck.

Without shame, the DI let his eyes wander down her figure and up again. Their eyes locked. Winston held his breath and tried to be invisible.

"Mh! And good!" Tommy murmured appreciating her perfect costume. "The tailor has done a great job."

Barbara blushed and put on her silly red and green hat. "Yeah, great..." she grumbled but could not help but be mesmerised by the fond look he blessed her with.

Tommy tenderly smiled. They suddenly were silent but the wistful expression in their eyes seemed to magically draw them to each other. His were full of affection and hers were showing a disbelieving delight. If a needle would fall in that moment, one would hear it hitting the ground.

Winston inwardly groaned. The looks they were giving each other lately were unbearably laden with hidden desire but unfortunately they seemed to be oblivious to it. It was almost painful to watch. He had to turn away from them.

"Oh, look!" the Constable suddenly cried out full of juvenile joy and rushed to the window. "It's snowing!"

"Oh, bloody hell, no!" Turning towards the sight of the unwelcomed weather, Barbara groaned loudly. She pulled her green and red cap deeper into her face, deeper over her ears.

Tommy grinned broadly and he tug playfully at the bobble on the long lappet of Barbara's funny cap that hung down her back. He could hardly keep his hand from patting her bottom which was covered by her rather tightly fitting quilted pants. "Be a nice elf, Barbara!"

His voice was like silk and Winston did not dare to turn to them. Crushing the mistletoe that he was hiding in his own funny cap, he willed them to do anything lovely, or something inappropriate that he should not see.

Of course but unfortunately nothing like this happened.

* * *

**...**

* * *

For four hours in total they stood in their designated spot and had a few breaks to have a hot coffee or something to eat. They were allowed to have whatever they wanted in a nearby Italian restaurant and it would be put on expenses. It definitely was warm in there but Barbara knew that when it was time to return to their office at New Scotland Yard, the freeze would have crept into their bones. The small heating mushroom they were given was not at all providing enough warmth.

Next to the heater and a wooden sign telling people for which charity their presence was, they stood there in the unpredicted freeze and sung a few Christmas carols every time they had to get warmer. Barbara enjoyed that part very much and her boss encouraged them to sing every time they had no direct contact to passersby. Barbara shook the collecting tin like maracas and Winston waved his leaflets in rhythm. Every now and then Tommy gave away his little presents. In the small gift boxes were key rings with the New Scotland Yard logo, tiny plastic Teddy bears in uniform, cute badges, little cookies or chocolate and other stuff like that.

Tommy had been right. The big white beard only would have hidden half of his face that was beaming brightly. He almost constantly smiled and everybody was able to see it. Only Barbara enjoyed it more than anybody else.

A lot of children wanted to be picked up by Santa and Barbara adored him every time he had one of the little ones in his arms. She did not even hide her affection. And almost every time when this happened, Winston was on the verge to push his superiors together, wave the mistletoe above their heads, and suggest to raise a little family on their own.

Of course he did nothing like that but kept on rolling his eyes and grinned naughtily towards Barbara. Eventually, she threw a small wet snowball towards him and soon the two elves were engaged in a little snowball fight which even encouraged a few other young ones to take part in. When it finally ended, and the young boys and girls were gone, their fight only seemed to be already over. Lynley gave a little toddler back into his mother's arms and Winston was able to hide behind him so Barbara's last snowball accidentally hit Santa.

* * *

Winston snorted a laugh.

The DI had looked stern for a second but then he had to grin. With Santa's deep voice he called Barbara to order and turned to the passersby again but she had become bold. Or the devil got into her...

Deliberately, Barbara threw another snowball at her boss and broke into a boisterous laughter that suddenly turned into a fit of laughs and squeaks. A not so seriously angry growl had accompanied the big snowball Lynley had thrown towards Barbara. He had picked it up from the ground without her noticing it while he had bent down to his big sack, so when it had hit her, it had caught her completely by surprise.

They stood rather close in that moment and most of the snow had landed in her hooped scarf. Cold water ran down her spine but Winston knew she was all but cold. He recognised that she did not even squirm. Barbara only looked at Lynley with wide eyes.

Tommy had made a step forward. Her face was rosy and the heat she felt was because Lynley had bent down slightly towards her. For a second they stared at each other and Winston held his breath. Their faces were so close together that it looked as if the DI was going to kiss her. He obviously would not need the battered twig in his pocket.

There was no trace of real anger in Lynley's voice when he spoke after a few seconds. In fact, there was nothing but love and affection in it when he said "Be a nice elf, Barbara."

Barbara did not move back and blushed even deeper but then Winston exhaled annoyed and turned away with an annoyed grunt. Lynley had turned his attention towards the next toddler only one moment later.

"Ah, fudge!" the Constable cursed under his breath.

It would have been a nice sight to see Santa kissing his beloved elf.

With a bright smile he pushed one of his leaflets into the next parent's hand. He knew from the sparkles in the DI's eyes and the surprisingly blunt optimism in hers that everything between them was on the right path. He knew that it was just a question of time.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

* * *

Barbara had been right. She had icy cold feet and was freezing from head to toe when they returned to New Scotland Yard. She supposed that Winston felt the same because he had gone straight into the locker room where he had changed into his costume earlier. He had mumbled something about his thick woollen socks waiting there to be pulled over his cold feet.

"Ah!" Tommy tossed his hat onto Barbara's desk where the false beard and the white wig were still lying. He had refused to put them on because the white wig, he had said, would not fit his face anyway and with that stupid beard nobody would be able to see his smile. And much to Barbara's delight he had smiled a lot today. "This was nice. Even if it was a bit cold."

"Yeah, a _bit_! You in your thick red coat." Barbara ranted. "Look at these thin boots I wear and these... Ah! Stupidly tight _leggings_... And the silly jacket. I'm sure I'll be having a cold tomorrow. I'm still freezing!"

"Well, we can't have that." Tommy said smiling. "You have important things to do."

He removed the black belt and placed it next to the other things on the desk. Then he opened his red coat invitingly. He cocked his head to the side and a lock of hair fell over his forehead.

"You can come here, Barbara." he said with an adventurous smile. "I can warm you up."

* * *

Her eyes widened about his suggestion but much to his (and also her) surprise Barbara only hesitated briefly before she boldly stepped up to him, looped her arms around his waist and cuddled close to her boss under the warm coat.

"Oh, yes!" she breathed almost inaudibly.

Tommy covered her frozen body with the cloth immediately and closed his arms around her with a sigh. For far too long he had waited for a moment like this.

Gently, he pulled her against him and closed his eyes. It felt good to hold her, and to feel her placing her face against his chest was terrific. He only feared that she could hear his heart suddenly speeding up because he just had decided that it was time to tell her how much he loved her.

Barbara also had closed her eyes. Her ear was above his heart and she could hear a steady but rather quick beat. It was pleasantly warm in his arms and with her face on his chest she had his personal scent filling her nostrils in the most delicious way. It was not just warm. It was thrilling to feel him closing his arms around her shoulders.

Involuntarily she tightened her grip around his waist and suddenly sighed ardently. With a silky voice she murmured his name against his shirt.

"Mmmh... Tommy..." Her eyes went open in shock. She held her breath in surprise about herself and stared across the white fur close to her nose.

* * *

Hearing her saying his name, Tommy increased the gentle pressure of his arms around her. He nuzzled his nose slowly through her hair. When his lips felt her ear he placed a soft kiss onto her auricle.

"Barbara...?" he whispered and felt that she had started to breathe again.

"Mh?"

"I..." He paused.

"Hmmm?"

"This is... marvellous."

"Mmmh..." Rubbing her cheek across his chest, Barbara nodded.

"You do realise," he whispered, "that you've finally called me by my given name, don't you?"

Barbara nodded again.

"And it wasn't difficult, was it?" His lips tickled her ear.

"No..." she murmured slowly. Tommy gently swayed their bodies.

Then he eased the grip around her shoulders and pushed her a bit away from his chest. He still kept his hands on her shoulder blades so she was not too far away from him. "Barbara, I... I'd like to hear it more often from your lips. Every day..."

Wide eyed she looked up to his face. She thought, that if this was a Sunday afternoon film she would breathe his name in delight and they would kiss right now, but actually this was reality. She would not act so soppy, although it still felt as if they should kiss right now. For several seconds they drowned in a deep look before his eyes darted to her mouth, back to her eyes, and back to her lips once more.

Barbara bit her lower lip and Tommy watched it for a couple of seconds before he looked into her eyes again.

* * *

She could read hesitancy and hope in his gaze and wondered for how long she had not seen the way he really looked at her. Her eyes must have mirrored the longing that was in his look, because very slowly Tommy lowered his face to hers.

Barbara's eyes closed automatically. She nodded as if she was encouraging herself and - soppy or not; she did not think at all in that moment anyway - she breathed his name again.

"Tommy!"

It was so full of desire, more than Tommy ever had hoped to hear in her voice. He knew instinctively that if he closed the short distance and kiss her she would not object at all.

His breath was warm on her skin and she sighed silently onto his lips only moments before their warmth met hers.

It was a short kiss, careful, tentative, nonetheless so very tender, and just one second after the touch slowly ended it was followed by another, slightly longer kiss.

Tommy sighed an appreciative "Mmmh!" before he touched her lips a third time, tasting them with the wet inside parts of his.

Barbara responded completely now and even stood on her tip-toes when his face moved away from hers again. She followed his lips and claimed another kiss.

And this time they shared a real kiss.

Slowly and savouring every second the two Detectives poured all the love of countless years into that kiss. Nothing else was more important than the universe of exploding stars that surrounded them in that moment. They were completely oblivious to everything else.

The Detectives did not even hear DC Nkata entering the office, ranting loudly about still wet feet.

* * *

Becoming aware of what he was interrupting, or better: what he was _not_ interrupting at all, he cut himself short in the middle of a sentence. The little pile of leaflets that had been left over from the day, slipped off his hands and fell to the ground.

Of all places he had wanted them to finally kiss, it had to be here in the office.

And what a kiss it was! He did not know for how long they already stood there snogging, but Nkata could tell that there was a lot of mutual desire suddenly bubbling to the surface.

What he could not see were her fists crumpling his shirt under the red coat but he could see very clearly that they both definitely enjoyed the little game of their tongues exchanging places and lunging deep into each other's open mouths. Nkata heard a cute little whimper from her and a soft growl from him and, although he grinned, he could not help but blush a bit.

Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped when the two suddenly bumped against Barbara's desk after Tommy had made a move forward and pushed himself against her. Something was definitely going out of hand here. In that moment Winston decided that it was high time to leave them alone and announce himself loudly from the corridor to give them some time to stop their little desirous encounter and rearrange themselves to a much more decent appearance, and so he turned to go.

He was sure that they would not recognise the heap of leaflets on the floor.

* * *

"Cocoa anyone? For my best team? You-" Hillier's voice died abruptly when he looked up from a tray with mugs he was holding. The cups on the tray were clinking together because, although he had stepped carefully through the door, he almost had dropped it. "Good lord!"

Just for a second Nkata watched him wide eyed. Then his groan of annoyance had to be hidden behind a loud harrumph. Of all people, Hillier was the last he had expected to suddenly appear.

Fortunately, the kissing couple had heard them, so they did not go on there at the desk. They almost dashed apart like teenagers. Barbara turned away and looked to the ground, quietly cursing and blushing deeply, but Tommy, unwilling to hide what had happened, kept one of his arms around her shoulder, holding her in place in front of his chest. He turned only his head towards the source of disturbance with an almost offensively defensive frown. It was a cute gesture how he shielded the embarrassed woman in his arms with his own body.

The DI inhaled and opened his mouth.

But before he could say anything, Hillier uttered an impulsive "Hallelujah!" followed by a heartfelt "_That_ was about bloody time!"

For the first time Winston agreed with the Assistant Commissioner on all points.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for those who expected more chapters, but I've told you that this is just a short one!

**Merry Days to all of you, and a Happy New Year!**

Thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoyed the few works I've published this year. Thank you also for every single review!

Thank you, Cats!

* * *

Oh, and if you are good elves, then maybe there will be a **...** ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Almost every time when I post something which I've worked out from a small image in my head to a short story, and I even _declare_ it as just a short one, my mind would not stop thinking about how it could go on. And very often the continuation of the short story turns into even more text than the initial story, especially when I get carried away at some point...

Oh, you lucky ones :-D

* * *

So here it is, MERRY CHRISTMAS, everybody's having fun!

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

After the first shock was over, Tommy apologised with a lopsided grin. "I'm afraid, we got carried a way a bit. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Apologies accepted." Hillier said friendly rumbling, and placed the tray with the mugs onto the next table. "I was just a little shocked. Constable, are these yours?" He pointed to the leaflets lying on the floor. At his raised eyebrow Nkata nodded shyly and knelt down to pick them up quickly. "How long has this been going on?"

Tommy and Barbara shared a brief glance. It told Winston that, despite an earlier different thought he had, there had not been anything like that between them until today. It was their first kiss.

"It's still quite fresh, Sir." Tommy explained and Winston turned away coughing. "Nothing for public yet, I think." he added with a glare at the Constable.

Barbara looked to the ground. She knew that they would be separated soon, now that Hillier had seen them. But much to her surprise Hillier was not pushing the topic further at the moment. He actually congratulated them slightly clumsy and then handed out the mugs.

DI Lynley never let go of his Sergeant's shoulders. It did not look possessive, nor was it strange, it just was his way of showing Barbara that he would not want to hide it any longer. After Hillier and Nkata had witnessed _this_ sort of a kiss there was no use in playing it down anyway.

After several sips of hot cocoa, Hillier told them that their collecting tins seemed to be the heaviest, and he praised them to be their best team in all ways. Still, everything was strained and a real conversation did not develop so he left them alone again soon.

* * *

Winston started grinning at them from the moment Hillier had bid his good bye until the door had closed behind him.

"You!" He laughed out loud. Ignoring that his Lordship was involved, he pulled both into a big bear hug. "Congratulations! Yes, yes! 't was so, so, _so much_ about time!"

"Hell, Winnie!" Barbara muttered grinning. "I can't breathe!"

"Thank you, Winston." Tommy said with a smile down at Barbara. The look he gave her was full of love and joy.

DC Nkata knew what he had to do. He tossed a dry wig of mistletoe next to Lynley's false beard. It made Barbara blush again and Lynley raise his eyebrows, but before one of them could say anything, Nkata pushed them towards Lynley's office. "You'll change into plain clothes and then leave for home. I'll be happy with tidying up here. Chop, chop!"

But Tommy turned. "I'll... err... have to have a word with DI O'Hara first. Won't be a minute." He saw that Barbara rushed into his office and he nodded at Nkata befor he left.

"Yah, you _have_ to. Sure..." Winston chuckled. He did not believe a word. He only knew that Tommy was missing a good opportunity to see Barbara standing half naked at his personal desk. Smirking he started to tidy up.

When Lynley returned he was in plain clothes, his Santa costume hanging over his arm.

The men grinned at each other knowingly.

* * *

"I'll bring you home." Tommy said when they stopped at his car. Together, he and Barbara had gone to the parking lot.

The look he gave her was hopeful. A small smile was in the corner of his lips and Barbara knew he planned to not only bring her home but to end the day with her. As easy as it had been to kiss him, as frightening was the prospect that there would be more.

"No!" she blurted out. "I mean... No. We... I think we shouldn't..." In reply to his quizzical expression she added that she had not tidied up her flat before coming here. It was only half of the truth.

"Allright. Then it's my tidy house." Barbara looked to the ground, so Tommy went on. "I offer you a warm fire, a hot cocoa and..." He breathed deeply. "And a long needed conversation, I guess."

She still feared progress. She had been longing for him in secret, loved him in her dreams but now that it was actually real, she panicked. "Tommy, we shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what? Barbara, I want to spend the evening with you. Do you think that I'm going to ignore my feelings for you? Now that I know you feel the same?" He had taken a step towards Barbara but she did not answer him. She only stared into his eyes. Anxiety surfaced and he frowned. "You _are_ feeling the same, don't you?"

She could not stand the pain in his face, so quickly she blurted out "I love you."

It brought a big grin into his face and he closed the yard between them. "And I love you." he replied and kissed her.

It was not just a kiss. It was a clear demonstration of how deep his love for her was, and that it was not platonic at all. They leant against the side of his car and had looped their arms around each other.

For their heavy kiss they earned cheers and whistles from a group of uniformed colleagues who happened to pass them.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" one cheered.

"Get home to unpack your presents, Sweeties!" another one bawled.

The couple ignored them.

"It's only afternoon." Tommy murmured pleadingly. "Let me bring you home."

Barbara nodded with a coy smile.

* * *

It had turned at least four degrees colder when they arrived at his house. London was in the firm grip of a grim freeze and on slippery streets it had been an exhausting drive to Belgravia. Tommy did not say a word while he helped her off with her coat.

"I'll light the fire, and you care for the cocoa?" he asked after he hung up their coats. Placing a hand in the small of her back he gestured her towards his kitchen. His hand slid deeper in the moment she turned towards the kitchen door.

There was a big grin in their faces.

While Tommy lit the fire, Barbara prepared two of his biggest mugs of cocoa. When she came into the living room, the fire was burning and the warmth coming from it defrosted her bones.

Tommy's invitation to sit on the ground on the thick carpet near the fire was refused by Barbara. She preferred to sit on his new big sofa ensemble, which was distinctively better for a conversation. On the floor, she feared, they only would end up snogging in no time.

But then they only sat there in silence, sipping at their hot beverages and staring into the fire for a long while.

* * *

Eventually Tommy sighed. Barbara looked up to him.

A couple of seconds passed and then he bluntly said "Barbara, I'm in love with you for at least two years. We both never were short of words. Quite the contrary. But now that I know that you're feeling the same, I don't know how to start the conversation I've talked about earlier."

She nodded slowly. "Eight." she said. "At least."

"That's a pretty long time."

"Indeed."

They shared a long look, each dwelling in their own thoughts but they knew that their minds circled around the same things. A memory made her smile.

"Oh, Barbara..." Tommy sighed.

Carefully, he took the empty mug from her hands and put it away. Every movement was closely watched by Barbara. She did not move, so he slid closer to her. This way he could put his arm around her shoulders. He smiled when she turned towards him.

"Actually I don't really want to have a conversation at the moment." He caressed her cheek with his index finger. "Words can't describe my feelings anyway."

Then, when she still did not move, he bent over and placed a short kiss onto her lips. Her hand went up to his face and she cupped his slightly stubbly cheek.

Barbara nodded. She longed to feel his lips again, no matter how frightening everything else was. "Me neither."

The big clock in the hall chimed four times.

"I've wasted enough time by now." he whispered.

His lips on hers prevented her to say more than "Me too."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**PS: **There probably won't be a daily chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

* * *

Their languid kisses lasted for several minutes. It was gentle and loving. Only after a while their tongues met but the deeper it went the more desirous it turned. Barbara dragged him closer to her and when her knee was on his thigh and his chest was mainly above hers he moaned onto her lips.

"Barbara..." he hoarsely whispered. "I want to make love with you in front of the fire."

Unfortunately it broke the spell and pulled Barbara out of her cloudy bliss. She retreated a bit and Tommy had to open his eyes. "What?" he asked quietly, although he knew that it had been his straightforward suggestion which had stirred her up.

"Tommy, I... can't we just kiss?" Her voice trembled. In her restless eyes he saw a sudden panic so he tried to convince her that everything was fine.

"If that's what you want, then we just kiss." He gave her a small reassuring kiss. "Your wish is my command, milady."

She frowned. "Don't be silly."

"Well, we're not at work, are we? So, at the moment it's you who's in charge." He smiled until he realised that there still was an anxiousness in her eyes that she could not hide completely. It was obvious that Barbara had reached one of her personal barriers again. The expression on her face was clearly defensive. "What are you afraid of?" he gently asked.

* * *

She shrugged and looked as if she was going to say something, then nothing, then something different.

"Barbara?" he asked again.

"Everything." she croaked, still avoiding his eyes. Her hand made a vague movement through the air.

Tommy did not want to keep it at that. "And how can I ease your worries?" he whispered.

Barbara shrugged again. Embarrassed she moved to the edge of the sofa where she sat upright and picked at an invisible thread on the cushion "...don't know." She laughed sadly. "Actually, I don't know very much."

He sat up too. His arm propped onto the backrest he rested his head onto his fist. Watching her back pensively, he stroked her thigh. It was an instinctive caress he was not aware of. After a few moments he understood what she had tried to say and sat up too. "If... well, are you... I mean, haven't you..."

"I'm no virgin, Tommy!" she said with a slightly too loud voice and cleared her throat. Much quieter she added that she had her share of experiences. "But..." She bit her lower lip and fell silent.

"Barbara, I'm more patient than you might believe." He earned a short disbelieving laugh for this. "Hey! I _am_!"

He nudged her gently with his shoulder. Much to his relief his encouraging smile visibly made her relax.

"Okay..."

She leant her face against his hand while he was putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She still looked a bit out of order after their heavy kiss moments ago, but she already smiled again.

"You know," he quietly said. "we're at a point I've only dared dreaming about for years, so now I'm not going to rush you into anything you don't want, or don't want yet. Everything is new; for me as well, believe me. But wherever this might go, it's where you steer it to, and it's all at your pace, okay?"

She nodded thankfully.

"Good." he murmured. That she accepted his small kiss, let his heart jump in joy. "What about, I'll make us another cocoa?"

"I'll be having a chocolate belly if I'll have another one." Barbara was grinning again.

Tommy cocked his head. "Something stronger then?"

She nodded. The lock of hair, that she loved so much, had fallen into his face. And now, for the first time, she was allowed to push it back. She did it slowly, enjoying every second, and looked deep into his eyes.

"A whisky would be fine." she suggested with a hoarse voice.

* * *

Barbara put another log onto the fire and sat down on the divan part of the huge settee, with her shoes discarded and her legs stretched out, after he went out of the room.

Coming back with a bottle, Tommy found her lying there with closed eyes. Before he would join her on the sofa, he put on some music.

"No." she murmured without opening her eyes. "Just the crackles of the fire, please. And the wind howling around your house. That's cosy."

"Good. No music then." He switched off his stereo again, turned off the big light and lit a small lamp next to the sofa. "Here. This is one of my smoothest whiskys for you."

She took a sip when he had sat down and raised his glass.

"Mmmh..." Barbara closed her eyes and sighed. "This is good!"

"I keep it in a small cabinet in my study." Tommy explained sipping at the amber liquid. "It's only for very special moments."

Their eyes found themselves in a long and silent look. Tommy smiled and Barbara blushed a bit. He placed his glass on the coffee table and moved to sit closer to her.

"It costs half of a months income, I suppose." Barbara took another sip. She only briefly looked away.

"Don't." He murmured sadly. He crossed his legs, so he was turning towards her. His head was propped on his elbow again and with the other hand he curled a strand of Barbara's hair in a very gentle way.

Barbara let her head fall against the backrest. "Hm?"

"You're not going to spoil this very, _very_ special moment." he whispered, not taking his eyes from hers for a second. "By rubbing it in that I have money to spend on such things."

"Sorry..." she mumbled contritely. "I didn't mean to..."

Silently, Tommy took her glass and placed it next to his. "Chop over, Barbara. I want to sit next to you."

* * *

Inwardly trembling, Barbara moved away from her spot in the middle of the divan. Tommy took off his shoes and laid his crossed legs next to hers. He had skidded towards her and now he placed an arm around her shoulder. His chest was facing towards Barbara. She was sitting a bit deeper, so he had to look down to her. With a crooked finger under her chin Tommy softly forced her to turn her face up to him.

For the look they shared, Winston would have paid a billion quid to see it.

They kept silent for a long while. Words only would have destroyed the magic of the moment. Tommy caressed her face, first only with his thumb, then with his fingertips. Barbara mimicked his gestures and soon they both explored each other's faces with placid caresses.

He raked gently through her hair and towards her neck. His eyes on her lips looked longing. When his warm hand stopped in her nape, Barbara's hand had landed in his. There was no need for him to pull because Barbara had closed her eyes and lifted herself just as much as she needed to reach his lips.

One lingering kiss followed the other until they almost did not part their lips at all. His hand caressed a trail down her arm and to her waist. Her hand was buried in his hair. Her other hand held his waist and crumpled his jumper when their kissing slowly deepened. It tasted of chocolate and whisky and it was a warm joy for their tongues. Kissing and caressing each other they involuntarily kept sliding deeper into the cushions until they were lying there completely.

In disjointed sentences they confessed their love again. Not finishing every phrase they told each other of moments of anguish, about moments of secret longing, when they still had not dared to imagine that, apart from their friendship, there could be more between them, that the love they had felt could ever turn out to be a mutual emotion.

Minute by minute their hands became bolder. Barbara pulled him against her chest and eventually his hand gently kneaded her bottom. He suddenly realised that he did not pull her close to his groin but she was pressing herself against him on her own. With delight he felt her bended knee rubbing up and down on the outside of his own.

Tommy could not help but let out a small groan. It shocked him. Although he wanted her deeply, he did not want to appear needy. He feared that she would back off if he would show all of his desire.

But there was no point in trying to keep it to himself anyway. After Barbara had pressed herself against him, she immediately had discovered it on her own. A tiny moan reached his ears. Only briefly she hesitated before she continued grinding herself against what had surprised her. Tugging at his shirt under the jumper, Barbara managed to pull it out of the waistband. Gentle hands found their way to the skin on his waist. A bold thumb even found his chest. Responding to that Tommy let his hand disappear under her top and caressed her naked spine.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** For those who know where to find it: there is an alternative chapter for this one. You don't have to read this here but you can enjoy the distinctively longer treat...

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

In a moment when both had to catch some air Tommy's lips left her neck. Barbara felt cold there in an instant.

Legs and arms and bodies were still entangled but he kept his face at distance. Not feeling his warmth and his lips anymore, Barbara opened her eyes and looked at him wondering.

For Tommy, she looked desirable. Her eyes were half closed, and although there was a trace of fear and a hint of confusion in them, she looked up at him with a certain longing. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips were half open and slightly swollen from their kisses.

"What?" she breathed. "Have I done anything wrong?"

"Nothing at all." Slowly, Tommy shook his head and smiled. "Is this still your pace?" he quietly asked.

Barbara nodded. "Yes. It is."

"Good." He gave her a kiss. "You do know where this will end?"

The image of them rolling around naked flashed through her mind and she blushed. "I have a vague idea..." she murmured.

He kissed her again. Her eyes had flickered for a moment and he believed that she just had had the same thought he had.

"I don't think I can..." he whispered. "I don't think I want to be-"

Her hand in his nape brought his face down again and his lips back onto hers. She had cut him short with a kiss. Its intensity was even deeper than before.

"I'm just asking..." he explained onto her cheek several moments later, but he was cut short again.

"Oh, Tommy!" Barbara groaned annoyed. "Just shut up and go on as long as I'm not thinking."

"Please, Barbara, don't shut off your mind." he murmured against her cleavage and briefly wondered who had opened the top buttons and when she had removed her jumper. "Give in, but don't give up yourself. I don't want to have a submissive woman in my arms."

"I'm not, Tommy, but some things..." She let her voice trail off and kissed a spot near his ear that made him wriggle against her. One of her hands rubbed gently across his collarbone and she wondered who had opened his shirt almost completely. "I really shouldn't think too much about certain prospects, so please shut up or I'll wake up from this wonderful dream completely." He chuckled into the crook of her neck and she bit his earlobe. "Make love to me." she breathed desperately.

"No..." he whispered against the soft area above her breasts. When he felt her stiffen he looked up and saw a shocked expression in her eyes. "I won't." he said softly smiling. Her expression turned into disappointed anxiety that could only be erased by a long lasting kiss. "Barbara..." he sighed. "I'm going to make love _with_ you."

In the next second her lips crushed on his. She gave him a boisterous kiss that was deep and desperate and full of desire.

* * *

Strong hands pulled him down on her but he still offered resistance.

Barbara had not yet opened her eyes completely when he was lying next to her again.

"I thought I'd help me out of that shirt." Tommy whispered onto her lips.

"Mmmh." she hummed approvingly and with closed eyes she started to explore the feeling of his naked chest with her fingers.

A few moments later their kisses had turned deeper again. There still were a lot of clothes between them. Apart from his shirt, which he had tossed somewhere, they were still dressed. Eventually she felt a hand on her covered breast.

"Am I allowed to help you off with your blouse, Barbara?"

"Oh, very mmmh... very much so."

The pressure of his kiss did not leave her but his hands slowly unbuttoned her blouse, she pulled her arms out of the sleeves with his help and he let it fall to the ground next to the sofa.

He propped himself onto an elbow and pulled her against him.

"You know..." he murmured and gave her another small kiss. She opened her eyes. "We have to get rid of our trousers eventually."

Barbara nodded.

"But lying like this, it won't work."

She furrowed her forehead when he sat up and began to open the first button on her jeans. He was smiling constantly, knowing full well how he could give her a maximum of sweet slow torture.

"Tommy!" she moaned when the last button was open and his hands moved inside, but he just slid them across her hips and to her bottom cheeks and then, with one swift movement, he had pushed her jeans down. Quickly pulling at their legs he removed them completely.

Watching him getting out of his own trousers while he was kneeling up there, Barbara bit her lower lip and swallowed. Tommy was fast and so it was only a short moment before he joined her on the cushions again.

Maybe it was cold outside, but in here the temperature had risen to hot.

"Relax!" he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Oh, god, I do..." she breathed.

* * *

Only a long while later she felt even more relaxed, but in a way she had never felt before.

Both were breathing heavily and laid there not moving for another while. This had been the most enjoyable workout Barbara ever had had the pleasure to get exhausted by. And she never had been more knackered afterwards. She did not even really recognise how Tommy's arms surrounded her because she was already drifting into a sweet sleep.

* * *

When she woke up she was covered by a knitted rug but otherwise she was completely naked. She only vaguely remembered that the fire had died down completely the last time she had looked at the fireplace, but now two new logs just were catching fire there and all the lights were switched off. It was rather dark, very quiet and enjoyably cosy. When she saw her clothes lying neatly folded on the armchair, she had to smile.

Barbara yawned, rolled over and startled.

In the door to the living room, leaning against the frame, Tommy stood there in jogging pants and a T-shirt. He had a bunch of clothes in his arm. His hair was wet from the shower he obviously had taken.

"Hello." He smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Tommy shrugged but kept the smile. "A couple of minutes." For another couple of minutes they held each other's gaze. Eventually he nodded. "Yes, I've only watched you sleeping." Barbara grinned nervously. "The rug was perfectly accentuating the fine curve of your hips and I knew that you're naked underneath."

"Tommy Lynley!" she exclaimed laughing. "You're naughty!" Slightly blushing, Barbara pulled the rug up to her chin.

"Yes. Sometimes." He laughed out loud and came closer.

"By the way, I'm still naked underneath."

"Well, who's naughty now?" Tommy knelt down on the divan an kissed her.

She laughed. "I don't know what you're thinking of, but I just meant to mention that I should get dressed."

"Mh, well..." He grinned. While he laid down next to Barbara, his hand slid under the rug and caressed her naked hip. "Would you like to take a shower?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, I'll just slip into my clothes and get home."

After a long and deep kiss Tommy smiled at her. "No."

"Huh?"

"Well, I've just ordered pizza, so I'm afraid you'll have to stay for dinner. And then..." His voice trailed off and they shared a smiling look. "I'm so happy." Tommy whispered and kissed her again. "Please stay with me tonight, Barbara." His hand slid further to her naked bottom cheek and the rug slipped off her shoulder. Tommy placed a tender kiss on her skin there. Barbara closed her eyes. "Your overnight bag is still in the closet."

"But your mother will come here early in the morning!"

"Yes, at eight. And?" His lips trailed down to the soft flesh of her breast. "I'm not going to hide my lover."

"I don't think it is a good id... your what?" Barbara frowned. "Tommy, that sounds awful. Like... as if I..."

"But it's right." Tommy smiled reassuringly. "And _I_ am _your_ lover now."

Barbara chuckled nervously when Tommy caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

"I'm very happy!" he murmured and moved his face forward.

In the moment their lips met, the doorbell rang. Both startled. A very un-lordish curse escaped his lips and it made her laugh.

Tommy got up. He pointed towards the clothes he had brought. "I'll get our pizza. I've brought you one of my jogging pants. If you want to get into some comfortable things." Barbara nodded. "You should get into _something_ at least." he added when he was already at the door. "If you'd sit there naked I might forget to eat."

He did not see the broad grin on her face.

* * *

They had dinner on the floor. In front of the fire they had their pizza straight out of the cardboard box. They had a beer with it and eventually they fed each other playfully. With full stomachs they started caressing each other and it went over into a gentle kissing. Smoothly their encounter deepened until they made love again.

Barbara did not spend any single thought on going home.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Barbara?" he whispered into her ear and she woke up.

"Hmmm?" She turned her head sleepily. Tommy looked down into her exhausted and satisfied face. He caressed her chin and cheek and placed a gentle kiss onto her temple. Barbara gave him a contented smile.

"How long have I dreamed about you looking at me that way..." Tommy murmured.

It was not really warm although he was half spooning her under the rug and his body engulfed her almost completely. The fire was not burning anymore and the room had turned distinctively cooler.

Tommy placed another kiss onto her cheek. "We should go to bed."

"Mmmh..." Barbara closed her eyes again.

"The fire is down and we have no more logs here." Tommy explained.

"Okay..." She yawned. "I'm just too lazy to move."

"Then let me carry you upstairs."

"Oh, bollocks, Tommy!" Barbara laughed while he got up from the ground complaining about his old bones.

Naked as he was he went to the big French door that was leading towards his veranda. "Beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Barbara sat up and watched his bum. "Indeed..." she murmured. There was something on his back so she narrowed her eyes to see the red traces leading towards his bum cheek. It made her grin in smug shame.

"Look how much it had snowed, Barbara!"

Wrapped into the knitted rug she joined him at the window. Outside there was a fresh and undestroyed layer of white covering everything. She moved close to his side, his arm went arount her, and cuddling they looked at the bright beauty in his garden for a while.

"I love you." he suddenly whispered. Only then Barbara looked up. He obviously had watched her for several moments.

Cautiously, she smiled. "I love you too."

"Let's go to bed."

She nodded.

* * *

At the foot of the stairs he suddenly grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Tommy!" she shrieked but laughed nonetheless.

"What?" Tommy laughed too. "Do you think I'd lift you up and carry you up the stairs in front of my chest? Not with these old bones of mine..."

Barbara groaned defeated but on their way upstairs she found joy in caressing his naked bum cheeks and the reddish trace on his back, the witness of her earlier unleashed desire.

"Stop it, please..." he mumbled.

"No, I like it." She placed a kiss on his back,somewhere near his shoulder blade.

Tommy let her down to the ground when they reached the top landing of the stairs and finally she saw what her caresses on his back had caused on his front. He grinned apologising.

"I can't help it, Barbara."

"Mmh." She shrugged and gently tickled his hip bone with her fingertips. Unashamed she looked down at his reaction. "I think, I like it."

Then she looked up to his face with a naughty grin and a dark, blushing face. One deep look later she boldly took his hands. Softly pulling at them, she made a step backwards.

Tommy followed her into his room on his own free will.

* * *

It was still dark when she woke up in the early morning. The space next to her was empty but still very warm. Barbara stretched and yawned and closed her eyes again, pressing the pillow, on which Tommy had slept on, into her face.

The smell of him and the scent of making love still lingered in the room. It stirred wonderful memories from the previous night. She heard feet stomping quickly down the wooden stairs and then the front door was opened.

"Good morning, mother!" Tommy's cheery voice sounded up to Barbara's ears.

"Oh, blimey!" she breathed and tiptoed to the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

"Good morning, Tommy!" Daze said surprised, and dropped her luggage in the hall. She winked. "So pleased to see your old mother?"

"Of course!" Tommy answered and hugged her. "Always. And you're not old. How was the flight?"

"Oh, I've slept almost the entire way here. I'm all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." she chuckled. Then Daze cocked her head when she heard sounds from upstairs. She scrutinised her son who had naked feet and only wore jogging pants. "Did you just get up?"

He nodded and blushed slightly. "Well, I..." The shower started to run, and his voice trailed off.

"Do you have a guest?" Her eyes fell onto a pair of sneakers between his expensive leather shoes. Daze raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have. So, I'm sorry that I haven't been up earlier to get ready for your arrival. Do you want some coffee?"

"Don't go off on a tangent, dear son." Daze laughed and got out of her coat. She hung it up on a hook next to a familiar anorak. Placing her hand on the olive green cloth, Daze smiled at her son. "Barbara?" There was no trace of surprise in her voice.

"Yes. Barbara." Tommy blushed deeper. With a grin he ushered his mother to the kitchen. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Tommy, dear." Daze patted his cheek gently. "I'm your mother. And I'm pleased to see you beaming so happily. It's been a while since I last saw it, and it actually was about time you both realise that special thing between you, if you ask me."

Before he turned to his coffee machine, Tommy gestured her to sit down. "Espresso?"

"Yes, please. And? For how long have you planned to keep it to yourself?"

* * *

For the time the machine roared with its coffee preparation Tommy kept silent. Then he placed two tiny cups of coffee on the table and sat down on the opposite side to his mother. For a few moments he only fidgeted with a teaspoon. Eventually he grinned. "Well, I could have sent you a text message..."

"That's the least you could have done." his mother nodded.

Tommy lifted his face. There was a mischievous grin that reached every little wrinkle in the corners of his eyes. "But I'm afraid you weren't allowed to turn on your mobile in the airplane."

"No..." she covered her open mouth and then broke out in a fit of small, slightly embarrassed laughs. "Oh, I'm sorry if I have interrupted anything, Tommy."

"No, just our sleep, Mum."

Daze reached over the small table and squeezed her son's hand. He had not called her 'mum' since he was a teenager. Pleased, she sighed. "So, I suppose she's going to join us on our drive to Howenstow?"

Tommy's head shot up again but it wasn't her invitation. He had heard a sound at the door to the kitchen and knew that in the hall Barbara was debating with herself if she should come in or sneak out. He smiled.

"No, she's got other plans."

"Oh. Well..."

"And I'm going to join her." He heard an inhaling hiss from outside. "That is, if she wants me to. She's helping out at the Christmas Feast of the food bank of Chalk Farm. Cooking, washing, talking. Listening. Things like that."

"Oh, that's adorable."

* * *

"That's exactly what _he_'s said." Barbara's voice came from the door. "Good morning, mmh... ma'am."

Although she had known that this would be an embarrassing situation, Barbara had decided to come into the kitchen. Their meeting was inevitable anyway. Both Lynley's got up from their chairs. Since Daze was closer to her, Barbara could not escape a warm hug by the elder Lady.

"Good morning, Barbara." Daze said. "And for heaven's sake, please call me Daze. All the more now that you and Tommy finally are..." She let her eyes wander to her son and back to Barbara. "Well... together."

"Oh, you'll need a lot of patience, mum." Barbara raised an eyebrow. She had never heard him calling her like that. But he was grinning from one ear to the other when he bent down to his new lover. "It's taken her about ten years to call me by _my_ given name."

They shared a brief kiss in front of his mother's eyes which made Barbara blush a bit deeper.

"Coffee?" he murmured and she nodded. "Please, sit down. And call her Daze."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

After exchanging the usual pleasantries Daze voiced her joy about them being together. Eventually she got up. "Please excuse me, children. I think I have to arrange my journey to Nanrun-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Would you mind if I join you at the Christmas Feast today?"

"Umm... well, why not?" Barbara shrugged. "If you don't care that you'll get in touch with... err... well, some of them are very much in need of a shower, if you know what I mean. I don't know if you-"

"Ah, fiddlesticks!" Barbara had to snort a laugh at Daze's choice of words and her wiping gesture and the women grinned at each other. "I can cook, I can serve meals. I could as well wash the dishes or their clothes."

"And tomorrow morning we'll all drive to Howenstow." her son suggested cautiously looking at Barbara.

"Tommy!" she warned.

Daze looked quizzically from one to the other.

Tommy shrugged. "The feast is on all days of Christmas." he explained with a sigh. "Their starvation won't stop after one meal."

"Do you know what, son?" Daze dialled a number on her mobile. "She's right. And do you know what else? It's time for you to start your own Christmas traditions. Stop get bored out by your mother at the old pile. Hello? Josh? It's Dorothy ... Yes, I'm back from Australia and I need your service."

She turned away from the couple who had started one of their silent conversations.

* * *

Barbara looked up at his pleading eyes. "Yeah, no doubt. I'd love to see Nanrunnel in winter and I can imagine that little Lord Fauntleroy's Christmas would be a wonderful thing. But I've signed in for all three days at the feast. I've promised to be there. You can come with me, may it be one day or all three, but I won't back off. Not even for one day."

"I'll come with you." he said. "All three days." They shared a kiss. "And afterwards you'll come with me."

Barbara frowned. They still embraced each other but the small grin he gave her was supiciously smug. "What do you have in mind?"

"The New Year's Eve Ball at the Nanrunnel Friendly Society."

She snorted a disbelieving laugh. "We've spent one night together, your Lordship, and you already drag me to one of your bloody functions?"

"Get used to it." Now he broadly grinned. "I intend to drag you to every other bloody function from now on."

Daze chimed in with her hand on the speaker of her mobile. "My dear," she whispered nodding encouragingly, "this was a proposal!"

"Mother!" Tommy cried out, frowning at Daze. She winked at Barbara before she turned away and went on talking to Josh. Tommy anxiously looked at Barbara's frown. "This was no proposal." he reassured her. "I've told you, it would be all at your pace and I'll stick to it."

Barbara placed her hands on his chest and only watched them pensively.

"If you plan on marrying me one day, then it's _you_ who will have to ask _me_." He grinned placing a kiss onto her forehead.

She smiled up to his face and slowly nodded. "Yes." she said.

Only after a long silent look into each other's eyes, during which their expressions brightened up entirely, their faces moved closer and then they exchanged a slow but very intense kiss. They did not recognise at all how Daze sneaked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
